The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) has enrolled approximately 65 treatment cases (including 10-15 minority accruals/year) plus 50-120 companion studies annually for the past four years. Our affiliate network is responsible for another 78-99 treatment accruals/year while maintaining excellent data quality control. UNC has broad leadership participation in the Group in Breast, Cancer Prevention and Control, Gl, Lymphoma, Molecular Pathology, Pharmaceutics and Experimental Therapeutics, Radiation Oncology and Transplant, and is the research base for a UNC based Minority Initiative Program and a VCU based Minority CCOP. During the past five years, UNC has had four committee chairs, eight committee vice-chairs, seven administrative committee members, 14 modality committee members or modality committee iaisons, 14 scientific committee members or scientific committee liaisons, two Executive Committee members, two members of the Board of Directors, and seven protocol principal investigators. Members from UNC and its affiliates have chaired more than 35 studies and contributed to over 130 manuscripts and abstracts. Faculty at UNC-CH have expanded our commitment and Group leadership in the Breast, Surgery, GU, Gl, Lymphoma, Solid Tumor Correlative Sciences, Thoracic, and PET committees (L. Carey, C. Dees, L. Dressler, R. Goldberg, H McLeod, B. O'Neil, R. Pruthi, C. Sartor, T. Shea, and M. Socinski). The addition of Drs. Goldberg (Chair, Gl Committee), Howard McLeod (Vice Chair, PET Committee), and Charles Perou (Vice Chair, Breast Committee), have significantly enhanced our role in the Group. We therefore believe that this renewal application reflects the growing and crucial contribution that UNC-CH investigators provide to the Group in leadership, science, and service as well as our continued efforts to increase accrual both at UNC-CH and through affiliate members while maintaining rigorous control of quality data submission.